


Territory

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Her territory misbehaves, so she decides to explore.





	

Things are going wrong. The glowing lights did not glow at their appointed hour, and Millicent did not like it. The water in her bowl that her pet put down was too warm, and Millicent did not like it. Something happened in the big wet room and Ginger (her beloved pet) did not like it. The room made loud noises and Millicent _especially did not like it_ , and nor did she like the weird not-her-pet who came in wearing _disgusting colours_ and carrying things.

The room is misbehaving, so she will find somewhere else to nap. 

Millicent makes a run for it through the new one’s legs, attempts to trip him, dodges his hands, and then bolts down the corridor as she hears Ginger meow loudly for her. Now is not the time to be harassed.

As she runs, she finds the walls all look dull and samey, so she rubs her cheek against them to mark her path (and territory). The long passages smell of bad things and there’s nothing soft and fluffy for her to nest in (and not even anything to play with). So on she goes.

The first room that opens to her has lots of white kittens in who are all doing some strange play where they move at the same time. She joins in, but the kittens meow in distress as she runs between their legs, and there’s nothing to hold onto when she tries to jump on top of them. This is also unacceptable, so on she goes.

The next room she finds that she likes smells of food. Or… sort of food. Not as good as Ginger has, but enough to make her leap onto a counter. Her tail bangs into silver sticks, and her paw burns in the food-wet-smell-thing and she yowls and runs away. So. On she goes.

The kittens are becoming increasingly noisy, so Millicent wanders into a place with a big ceiling. So big she can’t even see where it ends, so it must be forever. There’s big balls that look like they could be fun if she could get them moving, so she climbs up and delicately wanders over struts until she finds an opening.

Inside is dark, and warm. There is a black, worn leather seat and this is the nicest place she’s been in all day. Millicent turns around, wriggles, claws, and then curls into a ball on the seat. No shrieking here, and she dozes happily, purring her contentment at long last.

Ginger finds her sleeping place much later, and she allows him to pick her up. She’s very tired from all the new territory, and she’s not sure she wants any of them except this one. 

This one is good. And those buttons look like they might be fun next time…


End file.
